A demon with his pink charge
by dogert
Summary: A half demon half human Zero is summoned to the world in which a troubled girl resides. Warning, I have little experience writing, i just love this anime.


Our story begins in a dark arena which seems similar to a roman coliseum. The rafters are filled with a cheering crowd. The crowd consists of monsters ranging from horned bipedal beasts to lizard men and winged human like characters. Many different sounds echoed down the rafters in excitement. All where anticipating the bloody show to continue. All eyes were on the field.  
On one side of the coliseum ground, was a large red skinned humanoid monster with scars ranging from burns to sword Gashes , the face was the shape of a goat but thinned and shaped to have a more humanoid appearance. Standing at a height that far exceeds the standards for human height, it towered at nine feet. Wielding a two handed axe, red vein like metallic weapon at the ready .  
On the receiving end of the towering beast was a young man with a black shirt, pants and boots, covering his attire was a red over coat with black smudges, the coat went to his mid thigh. Around his neck was a necklace With a cross. The boy had long silver hair with bangs that covered his left eye , his eyes being the color of rubies , bright red. Standing at six foot 2 inches he was by no means short but still small compared to the beast standing ahead. His body being lanky but a lean muscled body sculpted from years of training. Appearing unarmed, his faced showed no expression only a blank stare at his foe.  
As the two foes waited the call to begin the fight the beast had words to express to his opponent. " Zero, you fool , to even think of challenging me , a warlord, surely you have a death wished" the beast addressed the man. Zero , as the monster addressed the man , he stood still only listening with no reply. "So you hope to die without any last words, how befitting of a half breed, then let it begin!" Shouted the beast and charged.  
The man waited as the beast ran straight for him , at the last second he flipped over the beasts head, well In the air his right arm was changing with what seemed like mercury liquid , within an instance his right arm hardened to shape into a cleaver/sword hybrid . Slashing at the back of the charging beast well landing gracefully on the other end.

"Arrg , you think you can kill me with such weak strikes !". Roaring the giant began yelling and slamming his axe around trying to hit the fleeting man. As the fight raged on , eventually zero lost balance well in mid air and landed on the smashed earth , hearing a crack In his right ankle he stumbled. The small mistake allowed the monster to swing the blunt end of his axe at the man , hitting him the chest , sending him flying several yards away.  
As zero landed his face showed signs of pain and agony. The hit had broken several ribs, and made a hole in his chest from which blood flowed out of and in result he started coughing blood . Groggily the man got to his feet , not being able to change his arms into a suitable weapon he braced for what would be his final moments .  
Just as the beast was going to end his life , he heard a voiced asking for help in his head , the voice belonged to what could only be imagined as a young girl , her voice begging from what he heard a 'familiar'. Being occupied by his opponent , he didn't notice a red and black portal swallowing him whole until he was staring at a void .  
Everyone at the coliseum, being confused by the events that transpired just focused on the lone figure left standing . Then from above came a loud voice , the announcer , " Due to a conflict In events the winner is the Warlord Siege!"  
Zero having thought his life about to end , was still in distraught , yet he heard the words of a girl In his mind , a chant of sorts. Not knowing what happened , one second he was in a fighters arena , the champion of which gained lordship of the late kings throne , the next his floating In what seemed like empty space. No sound, only the voice of a girl repeating over and over in his head.  
Just as he thought e couldn't handle the voice anymore he saw what he assumed was sunlight, he remained injured though. So well injured his vision was blurry but he noticed a crowd around him, which had humans and beasts of all sorts. Though In front of him was a small girl who came to his lower chest. She had strawberry pink hair , and dark pink eyes , what caught his attention most of all was her voice , the voice belonging to the voice he heard during his fight before being sucked into a portal of sorts.  
Louise Valerie was known by her classmates as a "zero" as all her spells ended in explosions and failures which led to her being bullied and mocked by her fellow classmates , she was a petite five foot girl who looked much younger than the average 16 year old. Today well hoping to summon a great familiar during a summoning ritual that all second year mages must perform she was performing a Chant to summon a powerful beast or that's what she wanted anyways.  
During her chant she poured her all into it , hoping that being able to summon a strong and beautiful familiar will save her from reticule a from her classmates and family. What she and everyone didn't expect was for her spell to work and a portal one that nobody had ever seen appeared in the court yard where the summonings where taking place at. The portal was black with red swirls instead of the green and blank regular portals.  
From the portal appeared a young looking man with pale skin, at first he looked normal until everyone noticed blood coming out of his mouth and sweeping down his face. Louise , knowing that she summoned this 'commoner' knew that he was hurt and rushed to his side immediately. Not knowing what to do she simply stared In shock until the she noticed his eyes glow a bit and she noticed that he stood up to his full height which left her staring at the his chest as he was around a foot taller.  
Zero after realizing he was In no immediate danger , at least none that he could sense. He quickly used some of his blood to and quickly clotted his wounds, he was using a forbidden art of magic , forbidden even in the realm he was previously in, he used a magic some call blood magic. The power to use ones own blood as a healing or offensive spell.  
After dealing with his injuries he stood up from his hunched position and stared down at the girl below him. "It was your voice I heard , asking for help , it appears by powers beyond my understanding , I was summoned here to fulfill your wish" that being one of the longest things he has said in a long time.  
The pinkette mesmerized by her newly summoned familiars eyes and their color was shocked when she heard him speak those words to her . " a-ah that's right I summoned you , now lower yourself down ." She ordered with a tone of superiority and pride , Zero not seeing another choice went along with her demand .  
"Be grateful most commoners never get the privilege to have a noble perform such an act on them." As the pinkette spoke her faced changed to the color of her hair and she kissed his lips , only lasting a second . When she retracted , Zero felt a burning sensation in his right eye. As runes with small black markings were inscribed into his red iris, he heard his new found 'master' speak to him . "Familiar whats your name?" Asked the young girl with a shy voice due to the effect from having to give her first kiss to her familiar . "Zero"he relied with a monotone voice . "Huh , you dare mock me familiar!" A flustered Louise yelled filled with anger . "No , you asked my name, my name is zero , or Zero of zaila, for a more formal introduction." Still being in a mono like tone.  
After Louise's and Zero's introduction of sorts the teacher decided to intervene , " well now that everyone has summoned , please return to your dorms and remember tomorrow you are to bond with your familiars."  
"Let's go familiar!" Louise yelled . Zero having nowhere to go and apparently being bonded to the pinkette In front of him decided to follow her. They walked into a rather large building which he assumed was a dormitory. They went up stairs and entered a large room which had a bed and some dressers and tables , chairs and a closet. "I wasn't expecting to summon a human , so for Today you can sleep in my bed , don't you dare try anything you stupid dog , stay at the edge am I understood!?" Zero only nodding as he was to tired to do anything simply collapsed on the bed as it was nearing night and he was exhausted from his near death experience and apparently random summoning.  
Louise being embarrassed about having to share her bed shakily entered her bed and rolled around only to be face to face with her now sleeping familiar which she flushed at the closeness but eventually was to tired as the summoning took so much out of her and simply fell into slumber.  
That night two souls slept not knowing how much the other would impact their own life. On one side of the bed a bullied girl and a failure of a mage on the other a mysterious tall boy who appeared into her life, who knows what the future would hold for this two, bounded by fate and destiny.


End file.
